A Matter of Opinion
by waywardflame
Summary: Sora fights and Roxas observes, finally comming to understand the reasons for the respect that his somebody garners. Roxas comes to terms with why the keyblade chose his other.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sora or Roxas but damn I wish I did.

This was written for the KingdomXII challenge community on here (take out the spaces) http/ community. kingdomxiii/

Theme: Master

* * *

A Matter of Opinion 

_For a long time, Roxas could not understand why Sora could be considered the keyblade master. _

_**Master-to subject to one's will, control, or authority; to conquer; to overpower; to subdue.** Those were probably some of the last words that would ever be used to describe Sora. It had utterly perplexed Roxas the first few times he had watched his other in battle._

Sora leapt forward into the fray of Heartless as they swarmed him and his allies. The keyblade was warm in his hand and it seemed to vibrate slightly, as though urging him to attack. The spiky haired teen smirked and began taking out the shadows in front of him.

As he killed one three more seemed to spring up from the where the dead one disappeared. Sora grit his teeth and continued hacking away at the creatures, but nothing seemed to decrease their numbers. Then suddenly he felt the keyblade speak to him, although it made no sound or physical movement. He spun around and caught two shadows that had leapt into the air with the end of the keyblade. The force of the blow smashed them into the ground, killing them instantly. The shadows began to retreat and Sora grinned. He was getting the upper hand.

The Nobody within the teen continued to contemplate. Roxas saw how the boy listened to the keyblade and used it to his advantage. It made his attacks powerful and yet some how graceful. The key had a force of its own which helped its wielder perform flips and acrobatics that would make circus performers jealous.

_Roxas had been disgusted at first when (in his opinion) Sora allowed himself to be controlled in battle by an inanimate object. Was the boy so weak willed that he listened to some weapon instead of his own brain? Roxas had been unable to believe that he had been created from this simple minded boy. _

_When he had been in the Organization Roxas too had used the keyblade and with their pure power had been respected by all members. He had prided himself that he was a keyblade master, stronger than anyone else. But at the same time he had never once listened to the weapons he held so dear. He knew that the keys had their own force and their own 'will'. That was one of the reasons they were special after all. But he would never allow him self to submit to anything so if the keyblade told him "right" he went left. _

_He forced them to submit to his will because back then his thought his will was his only way to get through life. The keyblade's resistance had made him angry and he had turned that anger into a stronger desire to make the key submit to him. Roxas didn't care if dominating the key made him weak, because to submit would make him weaker. _

Sora chased after a Neo-Shadow, the keyblade egging him on and showing him the way to the dark creatures. He had finally killed the first group of heartless but then a new and more powerful group had risen in its place. The new heartless were much smarter they had broken off into groups, forcing him, Donald and Goofy to separate, making things much harder.

Smashing through the area, Sora came to where the heartless gathered. They were crouching over the body of a rat, whose heart they had clearly just stolen. Sora shuddered in disgust and the heartless turned their empty yellow eyes onto him. He ran forward, then jumped high into the air; coming down to land in the middle of the group of Neo-Shadows. Again and again he stuck them back with the keyblade but they continued to swarm him.

_Soon Roxas had come to see what people saw in Sora as a keyblade master. The boy and the blade worked together flawlessly. Sora guided the key and it guided him, joining together to become unstoppable. The boy did things Roxas could only dream of. This had become painfully clear after their internal battle within the heart. Roxas had never been a keyblade master but only the shadow of one. He had never truly understood the keyblade and that was what made Sora the master, not him._

Sora was soon panting with the effort to keep up with the stream of heartless. His bangs were plastered to his forehead and all his muscles ached from over use. He wasn't going to be able to keep up this pace for very much longer. His hands were beginning to shake badly, making holding a weapon difficult.

Then he felt a slight whisper in the back of his mind. The keyblade begged him to lend it some of his power. The boy nodded and began to concentrate all his energy into the key. A white light began to surround him and the heartless retreated slightly, confused by what their prey was doing. Sora's eyes snapped open and he unleashed his Ars Arcanum attack upon the beasts. The keyblade pulled him forward, destroying everything in its path; the remaining heartless disappeared into the darkness.

Finally allowing his exhaustion to overcome him, Sora sank into a sitting position. He opened up his hand that still held the keyblade. The weapon glowed white and disappeared back into his heart. Then he allowed all his muscles to relax and he closed his eyes. He just wanted to sit here and rest for a few minutes.

"You do a good job." Sora jumped six feet in the air and opened his eyes to look for the source of the voice. Roxas was standing on his right, staring at the other boy

"Thanks…I try." Sora responded, clutching his chest to make sure he wasn't going to go into cardiac arrest. Roxas stared at the boy and then sat down next to him. Roxas remained quiet and Sora was unsure of what to say to him. The blond certainly looked melancholy.

"You do make a good other. You are the keyblade master after all. I guess I should be proud of being the Nobody of someone so important." Sora stared at Roxas.

"What are you talking about? You are a keyblade master too! You used them and you were great with them. You nearly kicked my butt." Sora said and there was no doubt that he was sincere. Roxas laughed dryly and shook his head.

"You said it yourself, I used the keyblade, you don't use them. You work with them. I wish I could have had the chance to do that, but I was far too arrogant. I used to think you were weak, but now I see that I was fooling myself. You are truly the master of the keyblade." Sora stared at Roxas, who refused to look at him

'So that must have been why he fought me,' he thought, recalling their battle at Memory's Skyscraper. 'He didn't think I was good enough to wield the keyblade.' Now the whole ordeal began to make a lot more sense. "You make a good other" suddenly took on a whole new meaning to Sora. Roxas had been testing him and he had shown his Nobody that he was worthy, but now the defeat had made Roxas feel unworthy. Sora felt guilt rise up in his throat; he had never thought wielding the keyblade meant so much to his Nobody.

"I could afford to learn a little from you too. You have some pretty good moves going on! I think that you could be called a keyblade master too!" Sora deeply wished at the point he could have gripped Roxas's shoulder to reassure him. But as he reached out, where his fingers should have touched the other boy's sleeve, there was only air.

"Well if you wanna believe that…but I don't really think so." Roxas raised an eyebrow at his enthusiastic other.

"Well then it's just a matter of opinion," Sora grinned.

* * *

Man the first time I posted this the formatting got really screwed up. Sorry if I burned anyone's eyes out.

Well anyway R/R as usual!


End file.
